Losing Your Memory
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Witches suck. They don't have warts on their faces, they're evil and they're beautiful. They're sole purpose is to cause grief and sorrow so they can feed off of it and stay alive; stay young. They find out what you love the most and then take it away from you. So of course they had to come to Beacon Hills. Stiles and Derek are attacked and Derek's memories of Stiles are taken.


**Retry! Sorry about that. I was exhausted when I uploaded this last night and I accidently put a chapter from Maybe You Can Change! Thanks so much for pointing this out or else I probably wouldn't have noticed it. thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the actual story. **

Witches. They suck. They're not like the Halliwell sisters from that TV show Charmed and they don't have warts on their faces, they're evil and they're beautiful. They're sole purpose is to cause grief and sorrow so they can feed off of it and stay alive; stay young. They look into your mind and heart, find out what you love the most and then take it away from you. So of course they had to come to Beacon Hills. I warn you now, this isn't a happy story. No, not happy at all.

Derek and I were walking through the woods. The moon was nearly full and the sky was clear, making the stars shine even brighter. I, unfortunately, couldn't see any of it due to the blindfold that Derek had placed over my eyes when we arrived at the preserve. My back was pressed against Derek's chest, the warmth of his body seeped through his shirt and to my skin. His rough hands were placed firmly on my shoulders as he guided me through the trees. I smiled, my hands wrapped around his wrists and we shuffled along awkwardly. "Derek, cant you just tell me where we're going."

"Patience, grasshopper." he chuckled, his warm breath tickling my ear. I sighed dramatically.

"Patience is not one of my strong virtues." I mumbled.

"Really? I haven't noticed." he scoffed. My smile grew wider as I stopped suddenly.

"Oh I see! The big old Sourwolf is trying to be funny!" I teased, reaching up to pull at the cloth that blocked my sight. Derek slapped irritably at my hand. I shook my stinging hand and whined, "Ow."

"Keep the blindfold on, Stiles. You'll ruin the surprise!" Derek scolded playfully. I could hear a smirk in his voice. There was a crunching of leaves as I felt his hands move about on my shoulders, telling me that he was now standing in front of me instead of behind.

"Is the surprise a lap dance?" I poked sarcastically. I heard Derek chuckle.

"In your dreams."

"Oh I've most definitely had dreams of you giving me a lap dance."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Oh don't act all innocent, Hale. I'm sure you dream about this hot piece of beef all the time." I grinned, gesturing to myself. Derek scoffed as he took a hand off my shoulder and placed it on my cheek. He let his other hand slid down to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You can look now." he whispered. I reached up and pulled the blindfold neck. It hung loosely at my neck as my eyes took in what Derek sat up. A few feet in front of us, set up carefully, was a small dinner table with two chairs. A single candle sat between two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of what looked like wine. I looked up at my boyfriend with shocked eyes.

"You did this?" I asked softly. He nodded, his green eyes shimmering in the pale light of the candle. He slowly reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small box. My eyes widened even more as he opened it, pulling out a silver ring. I quickly took a breath as held it up for me to see. The band was made of silver strips that intertwined each other in an endless loop. An opal stone sat in the middle, looking much like the moon.

"Stiles, I love you. I don't think you could ever truly know how much you mean to me. You've always been there for me, even when you hated the sight of me. When I tried to push you away, you pushed right back. I cant bare the thought of having to live the rest of my life without you beside me." he gently took me left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger. "So I'm asking you; will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I couldn't speak for the longest time. I wanted to say yes, to throw my arms around him, but I was to shocked to speak. Derek, however, continued to talk. "I talked to your dad and he gave us his blessing; just as long as we wait a few more mouths so you're done with school. All you have to do is say yes."

Derek gently held my hands as he looked at me hopefully. I still could speak; my throat felt tight. So instead I just nodded franticly, tears of happiness flooding my eyes. Derek's face lit up as he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I could've stay like that all night; tucked away safely in Derek's arms.

Remember when I said this wasn't a happy story? Well, this is why. A slow clap echoed from the trees, making Derek's head snap up in alarm. I looked up at him, confused. "What was that?"

The clapping continued as figures began to emerge from the trees. Derek's grip on my tightened as his eyes began to glow red. "Stay behind me."

The three figures now stood in front of us. They were all women; young women dressed in the same long white dress. The oldest looking one had long black hair and piercing gray eyes. The next one had long curly, fiery red hair and emerald colored eyes. The youngest looking one had waves of chocolate hair and wide, almost innocent, blue eyes. The oldest one was the one clapping.

"That was so romantic, wolf. It nearly brought me to tears." she cooed, her voice heavily accented with a British inflection. Although all three of them were unbelievably beautiful, they seemed dark and sinister. A small growl slipped past Derek's now fanged teeth as he pushed me further behind him. The woman rolled her eyes. "That's hardly necessary, darling. We're not going to hurt you."

"Yet." the redhead cackled. Derek was now fully wolfed out.

"Witches." he growled. I looked at him in shock.

"Witches? Seriously?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Don't talk, Stiles." Derek warned in a hushed voice. The oldest woman scowled and clicked her tongue.

"Now, now Derek. You don't want to speak to your fiancé like that. You never know when he might be taken from you." her eyes turned pitch black as she spoke. I tightened my grip on Derek's arm as her words filled me with fear. Derek let out a ferocious snarl.

"Touch him and I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." he threatened. The women seemed amused by this. The redhead cackled again as she slowly lifter her hands in the air. A black mist seemed to form around her fingertips, her green eyes locked on us. Derek spared a look back at me, his eyes filled with fear and worry. In a firm voice he said, "Run."

I shook my head, mutely refusing. Derek let out a frustrated huff as he pushed me back. I stumbled back a few feet but still didn't run. Derek looked at me in panic. "Go, Stiles!"

"You're not going anywhere." the witch sneered, her teeth becoming pointed, like fangs. The black mist flew from her fingers and raced toward us. It wrapped itself around the both of us, twisting like wire. My arms were suddenly pressed to my sides as the mist seemed to pull me down to the ground. It pulled me to my knees like gravity. As I struggled against the mist, I looked over and saw that Derek was also on his knees, growling as he thrashed about.

The witches came to stand in front of us. The oldest examined us both closely as the youngest watched her. A hint of fear showed in her blue eyes as she asked in a small voice, "What are you going to do to them, Estelle?"

"I haven't decided yet, dear Calliope. What do you think, Ignis?" the eldest, Estelle asked the redhead who was circling us.

"I think I know exactly what to do to them." she grinned. I was trembling with fear but tried not to show it. I looked to Derek, hoping to find reassurance in his eyes, but only found fear equal to mine. The redhead, Ignis, stopped to stand behind Derek. She placed her long, pale fingers and his shoulders and slowly moved them up his neck. Derek closed his eyes as he grimaced in pain. I desperately tried to break free, to reach him.

Ignis slid her fingers through his hair and finally rested them against his temples. Derek yelled out in pain as a bright white light began to form at Ignis' fingertips. It looked as if she was pulling the light out of Derek's head. The light grew brighter as Derek yelled louder. Angry tears streamed down my face as I cried out, "Stop! Stop it, you bitch! Leave him alone!"

"Ignis, that's enough." Estelle said softly, holding up her hand. Ignis frowned yet stepped away, holding the white light in her hand like a ball. It was now circular and about the size of the glass part of a baseball. She held the light to her chest, where it seeped into a ruby pendant she was wearing. Derek fell forward as his body went limp and he lost consciousness. At the same time, the mist suddenly disappeared, allowing me to move again. I rushed to Derek's side and placed his head in my lap. I glared up at the witches as they began to retreat into the woods.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, my voice trembling. Estelle stopped and looked back with a sly grin.

"You'll see soon enough, boy." she said as she retreated into the woods. I was left alone in the woods with my unconscious fiancé. I looked back down at Derek just as his eyes began to flutter open. I nearly sobbed with relief.

"Come on, Derek. Wake up." I said softly, pressing my hands on either side of his face. He looked around, his eyes unfocused for a minute. When he finally saw me, his eyes turned a blood red. His hand suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around my throat. I yelped in surprise as Derek rose to his feet and pinned me up against the nearest tree. I coughed in pain as my back slammed against the rough bark. "Derek, what are-"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked in a threatening growl, tightening his grip on my throat. I choked as my face began to turn red. I clawed at his hand as I tried to fight for breath.

"Derek, please. You're hurting me." I choked. He didn't seem to care. This scared the crap out of me. Even when I first met Derek, I was never really scared of him. I was never afraid that he might actually kill me. But the way he looked now, not even recognizing me, made me scared. Black dots began to dance across my vision as I slowly suffocated. "Derek, its me. Its Stiles."

Derek's eyes widened as he suddenly let go. I dropped to the ground and gasped for air. I clutched at my bruising throat and looked up at Derek in fear. Confusion was clear on his face he asked, "Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?"

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
